


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Bunsenpai



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Fuujin is at her wits end with Thancred. Thankfully, he's willing to make amends.-Thancred staggers back at the force, brown eyes wide, his mouth dropped open. A loud sigh escapes his nose as he reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Fuu, I figured that you out of everyone would understand that Ryne-”





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Seeing Minifilia again felt like tearing open the stitches on her heart. Fuujin had just barely begun to recover from her guilt, only for the seams to come apart when she saw the signature blonde hair and otherworldly blue eyes. The pain wraps itself around her, like a hand around her throat and a knife in her chest. There’s so much to say, so much to tell her; things they once laughed about over a warm meal, things they would cry about on each other’s shoulders. 

A wave of burning lava fills her stomach, it overflows until all she saw was red. Words threaten to spill out as everyone else around her easily accepts Ryne’s new name. The feeling didn’t go away even when Urianger’s expressed his surprise that Thancred had been listening. The heavy weight of her relationship with Thancred was starting to take its toll. Alisaie casts her a forced smile as Ryne beams at her new name and powers, even hurrying to make herself useful. 

With Ryne leading everyone towards the next Lightwarden, her anger simmers down into a manageable level, only for it to rise back up when Thancred matches her footsteps. With each step, they fall farther behind. A brush of his fingers at the back of her hand, stalling for a moment before he worms them in between hers, curling around them. A gentle squeeze was all it took. Fuujin whips her hand out of his grasp, shaking him off without a second thought, and hurries to catch up with everyone else.

“Fuu-“ 

“Don’t Fuu~ me!” Her own nickname feels like lead on her tongue. The hair on her sleek tail puffs up as she bares her teeth at him. She hisses through them, “if you think that after everything you pulled, that I’ll take you back as easily as her. You. Are. Mis-tak-en.” The Seeker jabs his chest with her finger at every syllable, her blue eyes turn icy despite the fire behind them. 

Thancred staggers back at the force, brown eyes wide, his mouth dropped open. A loud sigh escapes his nose as he reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Fuu, I figured that you out of everyone would understand that Ryne-”

“That Ryne is so helpless, that you need to cater to her every whim,” Fuujin cuts in, her voice lightly wavering as she continues to move towards the well. “So much so that you need to neglect every other problem you have. You didn’t even look at me when we finally saw each other.”

“Of course, I did! I missed you every-”

“Then… why haven’t you said anything to me?” They stop moving altogether, standing just an arm's length apart. A part of her wishes to run back into his arms, her heart aches to soothe and erase the lost look on his face. She wants him back. Yet the pain of their relationship digs its claws into her very heart, caging what love she has. “He told me that you were here for five years. Five long years. While you were stuck in a world that we know nothing about, I visited you every night after you passed out. No one knew what was happening. You were just… gone.”

She remembered it all too well. While his body still had the breath of life, everyone told her that he’s there. There, yet his soul wasn’t. Taken right in front of her very eyes and she could do not a thing about it. Fuujin thought that it would be the end of it. She was wrong. One by one, her family fell around her. First Y’shtola and Urianger; the two had always been a gentle guiding hand. Suddenly gone. Then Alphinaud, sweet Alphinaud came back in the arms of a former enemy. The look that crossed Alisaie’s face shattered the heart that she was still trying to piece together. 

The loss drove her and Alisaie closer together, closer than they had ever been. They started sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. The fear of losing each other too great to even let go of the other’s hands. They swore to never leave. The rest of the Scions did what they could to help. They didn’t feel the same aches, but they could take care of everything else. With Tataru’s help, they kept the Rising Stones alive, took care of primals, and tended to everyone else as the girls huddled away. 

Then it happened. The pain in her mind that was enough to distort the vision of Alisaie reaching out to her. Yet when Fuujin reached out to take her hand, it wasn’t enough. 

**It wasn’t enough.**

Fuujin shakes her head of the thoughts, hand reaching up to flick off imaginary tears. “You know what that was? The last care I have. Whatever we had was obviously not important enough that you don’t have something to say after five years.”

“Well, you should know that is clearly not true. I- WE have more urgent things to do than to worry about something as stu-” His words stalled as soon as he realized what he was about to say.

“Oh. No. Why don’t you finish that sentence? Just say it. Stupid. It’s so stupid, right? This little thing called ‘Our Relationship’ is apparently so stupid that you’re more than happy to forget about it.” Thancred’s lips have set into a frown, his brow furrowing as he opens his mouth to say something, only for nothing to come out. The words taste as foul as they sound to her ears, but she wants to hurt him as he has hurt her. “All those hours spent worrying over you, searching for an answer. And when you were finally within reach… Nothing.”

He lets out a sigh, turning his face away from her, expression unreadable. Her eyes were drawn to the hand that had reached out for her. The same hand that once took her own and kissed the back of it when they first met.

“I… love you.” Her voice cracks under the admission, all her anger bringing tears to her eyes. Her hands reach up to furiously cover them as she spoke on. A flush begins to cover her face as she bites back a sob. “I still love you. I still do. But you’re making it hard to keep going.”

Using her black hair like a curtain, she shields herself away from him, from the world. He simply stood there as she cried into her hands. Unsure of what to do he slowly wraps his arms around her, pressing her against his chest to allow her to sobs to subside. Pressed against the leather that smells of blood, sweat, and dust, Fuujin forces back her tears and straightens herself. The miqo’te tears herself from his arms, taking shaky breaths to calm the feelings that still threaten to come pouring out again. Thancred spoke up first.

“Let’s talk about this later.” She had never wished for night to come so quickly than in that moment. It would be easier to hide the evidence of her tears in the dark.

__

Back in the Crystarium, there’s a clear tension in the air. Y’shtola has shooed her off like a mother would a child. Fuujin couldn’t help but laugh at the idea of the other miqo’te taking her over her knee. She looks away only to lock eyes with the man that had brought her to tears, the smile on her lips faltering as she walks past him to her room. Perhaps it was a trick of her mind. He… Thancred looked like he wanted to say something. There’s a lonely, pained glint in his face as his lips press into a straight line. 

Her heart fluttered in her chest, perhaps a spark of hope that they will be able to rekindle this relationship. Yet her mind reasons that there shouldn’t be any, not when she still feels the echoes of disappoint mixing with anger in her chest. The miqo’te took the long path back to her room, watching the excitement as news of the night spread like wildfire. Civilians young and old were quick to flock around and set up stalls to celebrate the Warrior of Darkness. 

By the time she made it back to her room, her body was aching and exhausted. So much so that she struggled to fully enjoy the food and drinks set out for her. Ardbert had even granted her wish for privacy. At least, until someone came knocking on her door. 

“Fuujin, can you let me in, please?” She hesitated for a moment. Should she? Is she truly ready to take him back? The miqo’te wished she could just say no, but instead she clicks the door’s lock. He opens the door just enough for him to squeeze in and slam it shut behind him.

Thancred pressed himself completely against her, his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist as his face nuzzled her long, black hair, careful that the headpiece won’t get caught on his shirt. She could feel his breath on her ears; deep, slow, purposeful. With every exhale, the tension from his shoulders would slip off. All until he was practically clinging onto her like a child seeking comfort. He finally whispers out a reply, muffled by her hair but she can hear it all the same.

“I’m sorry.” He continues to mumble those two words until she finally reaches up to wrap her arms around his waist. Her touch seems to snap him out of his desperation to apologize to her. Thancred pulls away just enough to look into her eyes. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that, much less by me. But- but I ask that you have a little patience with me, so I can explain everything.”

“I… forgive you, okay?” The anger that she had for him was washed away with his apology. The Seeker pressing her cheek against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his warmth against hers and his breath tickling her sensitive ears. “I ask that you make it up to me from here on out. No more secrets, no more avoiding me.”

She could feel him nod into her hair, breathing out a sigh relief and muttered words. Fuujin pulls away to look up at him, to see the expression fixed on his face. Thancred rests his forehead against hers, their breath heating up the space between them. His expression is nothing short of relief, eyes darting back and forth between her blue eyes and plump lips, as if asking for permission. He tilts his head just slightly and she could feel the ghost of his lips brushing against her. So close she could taste his breath, so close she wants nothing more than to pull him down into a smothering kiss.

“Is there a way that I can make it up?” An idea began to form in her head, something to get all the pent up frustration out of them. Something that she has been wishing for before all this mess started. 

“There is… one way you can make it up to me right now. I want you to take my first time.” Thancred nods again, instantly agreeing to the idea. Only for the words to finally register in his mind. The sound that came out of him was a strange mix of a gasp and delightful glee. She taps his lips with a finger, which he quickly presses a kiss against. The Seeker can’t help but soften up at his affection. “But you’re not allowed to have your lips anywhere close to being down there. I want to see your face.” 

Thancred put his dexterous fingers to work helping her out of her outfit, eager to take this chance to rekindle their love. First the headpiece, making sure to press a delicate kiss to her forehead as he untangles the feathers from her hair. Then her gloves, his lips dance across her tan skin as he slips off the rings with it. Only once it’s time to remove her chest wrappings, Thancred slows his pace, tracing the line between the fabric and her skin, admiring the way the silver decoration draws his attention to the area surrounding it. His eyes growing darker and tongue darting out to lick his lips. His eyes raise up to lock eyes with her and flash her a cheeky smile.

“Alright, I’ll admit. I have Twelves’ damn clue of how that thing works,” he raises up his hands, looking away as a sprinkle of red gather on his cheeks from being caught. Yet a cheeky smile crosses his face and turns back to her, Thancred strokes the side of his chest, flexing the muscles that he had gained for the past five years. He cast her a sultry gaze. “Would my lady mind taking care of it while I remove mine? Or would you prefer that I try to wrestle your dress off of you?”

A sound akin to a snort makes its way out of her at his question. The Seeker could only roll her eyes and finish his work for him. She reaches up and with a snap, Fuujin easily pulled it down until the entire dress pooled around her ankles. Kicking the pile of clothes aside, her hands working to add her small clothes to the pile and kicking off her shoes. Fuujin takes a hesitant step towards him, watching as his eyes blow wide at the sight of her bare body. A wave of nerves fills her at the lack of remarks. 

“You’re beautiful.” Breathless, wonder filled words pour out of his lips. 

His long white coat was thrown off and dropped with little care on the ground. Following with it were his gloves, belt, and thick armor until he was left with his form fitting small clothes. She could make out his cock through the tent forming. It was the first time she gets to see him so exposed. Her tongue darting out to lick her lips as she eyes it with interest. He toes off his boots, having them slip right off and land on the floor with a ‘thud’ as he climbs onto the bed on his knees, his hand guiding her to lie down on the bed.

While his body moves boldly and expertly, his hand skims tentatively to cup her cheek then down along the curve of her breast, mumbling praise as he kisses her lips. His thumb circles around her nipple, just grazing it ever so slightly to pull a desperate gasp out of her. A hungry look gleaming in his eyes as their gazes lock, with him leaning down to kiss between the valley of her chest.

“I dreamt of this moment for the past five years. I spent the better part of my time wanting nothing more than to be able to see you again, to touch you, to feel you again.” He whispers almost dreamily, before his voice deepens, “more than once did I imagine what I would do when I could finally return to you. The next thing I knew, five years had passed.”

She barely has time to react to his statement before his mouth latches onto her nipple. He alternates between rolling his tongue over the sensitive nib, flicking it, and sucking on it to elicit moans from his lover. Making sure to keep each breast occupied with his hand and his mouth.

Before he could do anything else, Fuujin hesitantly grabs one of his wrists and pulls it down between her legs, relishing in the feeling of his bare fingers stroking the inside of her thigh. She shoots him a desperate look that brought a lopsided grin to his face. Thancred nudges her to spread her legs further apart, situating himself between them comfortably. The anticipation builds up in her veins at every inch he draws closer to her sex. His warm touches only make her ache for him where she needs him most. When he finally reaches it, an undeniable moan of his name escapes her lips. The sound of it only encourages him to tease her even more.

Fuujin couldn’t stop grinding against his hand, feeling her juices coat his fingers as he rubbed his thumb in circles against her clit. Thancred presses his lips against hers when he finally slips inside, kissing away every muffled gasp and moan. Her own fingers grasp the bed sheets even harder, the muscles underneath beginning to strain from the strength. Her entire body growing warmer with each passing moment, the sweet waves of pleasure travel from the tip of her ears to the end of her toes.

She could feel him crook his fingers inside her and rub against a sensitive spot, the strength of her legs draining and what felt like a fire was set at the pit of her stomach. Not even his kisses could stop the sharp gasps and long drawn out moans from her lips, her tail thumping lightly against his thigh as his free hand roams and gropes her chest again.

Her legs begin to quiver as she draws closer to her orgasm, the miqo’te finally letting go of the sheets to grab the silver strands of his hair to pull him back to claim his mouth again. A low groan from him drowns out the sounds she can’t help but make. White completely fills her vision as she unravels in his hand, letting out a high pitched keen as her back arches against him from the force.

Fuujin couldn’t help but feel empty as he pulls his fingers out of her. She can see the juice of her climax covering his hand. He made a show of dragging his tongue over his finger, sucking at them, even letting out a low moan at the taste. “You taste delicious, better than anything I’ve ever imagined.”

She was panting heavily, recovering from his actions. Her eyes turning dark and tongue darting out to lick her lips. But there’s still a fire raging inside her despite what she just experienced. She needs it. The one thing that would finally relieve her of this fire. She needs him to stop playing around and finally fuck her. “Thancred,” Fuujin moans reaching out to trail her hand down his chest, feeling all the muscle he had built for training as a Gunbreaker for the 5 years he was here. Toned, defined, and mouth watering to see, she couldn’t help but drool at the thought that this was all _ hers _. Her hand makes its way down until she comes into contact with his clothed erection, even brushing her thumb over a damp spot near the top to elicit an unrestrained growl from him.

“I hope that you know what’s going to happen if you keep touching that.” Thancred lightly threatens. All the noise from earlier has stretched his patience thin, practically ripping off his strained smallclothes and tossing them aside. With a nod of her head, he adjusts himself back between her legs, taking his time to stroke himself until he was fully erect. Only when she made a needy plea did he guide himself into her soaking heat. Fuujin accepts him with little to no resistance thanks to his fingers. But they do not compare at all to what she feels now. There is an undeniable stretch as she feels every inch of him as he carefully pries her open in the most delicious of ways. He was so _ thick, _thicker than her fingers, his own fingers. Thick enough that she left like she wall full to the brim. 

They both groan together when he finally settles in her, her legs wrapping loosely around his waist. Thancred stalls for a few moments to allow her to adjust, his hands delicately guiding her legs up to rest them on his shoulders, even giving one ankle a kiss. His hands supporting her at her hips. Fuujin quickly loses her patience as the quiet moment drags on. Despite the way he lavishes her face and legs with attention from his touch, her tail twitching and curling around his leg as if she depended on him to _ move _. Getting the hint, he began a steady rhythm. Slowly and gradually building up until he found the perfect pace to pull light moans, desperate gasps, and sweet sighs from her . With each roll of his hips, the miqo’te gets to watch as his muscles flex, each motion sending fresh waves of pleasure and excitement coursing through her veins. Yet it wasn’t enough. She rocks her own hips to meet his and stars fills her eyes as he brushes against the sweet spot from earlier.

Thancred had to know what he was doing to her. The way his thrusts came harder and quicker, his hands helping hers to meet him in perfect unison. She closes her eyes, shutting out her vision and controlling her shaky breathing, yet she can’t help but let out every moan and gasp while underneath him. The flame has turned into an intense heat pooled in her abdomen, hot and frantic, threatening to consume her. 

Then he suddenly stops, the fire taming down but remaining resilient. Before a snarky complaint could come out of her mouth, he starts his hips again, adding fuel to the fire that grows inside her. And then… he stops again. 

“Stop teasing!” She smacks his bare chest as he stalls himself one more time. A light chuckle falls from his lips draws her eyes open to look at his own. A soft smile and gaze full of adoration. _ Open adoration for her _. His thrusting starts again, this time without stopping. The flame finally bursting, her orgasm slamming into her and pulling out sounds that she didn’t realize that she could make. Her eyes grow hazy as he continues to fuck her through the waves of her orgasm. 

The very moment she starts to come down from her high, Thancred reaches down between her folds to stroke her sensitive bud. She didn’t think it would be possible, but he brought her back to the very edge before she could finish the last one. 

“Can you cum? Just one more time, Fuu, just for me.” He whispers above her, barely audible over the sound of skin slapping skin. Before she even realizes, the miqo’te feels the familiar coil between her legs. Throat becoming slightly sore as she screams out his name between ragged breaths. An orgasm so intense that she came close to blacking out. Her back arches off the bed, walls convulsing around him as he continues the punishing pace. Her eyes finally clear up to watch as Thancred’ face contorts to one not short of pleasure as he reaches his own climax. He drops his head to her shoulders as she feels his hot cum fill her. 

Panting heavily, he pulls out of her and collapses into the bed on his back. Despite feeling the exhaustion sink need into his bones, his hand reach cradles her head. Pulling her to rest her head against his chest as the both of them come down from their high. Thancred took deep, shuddering breaths, muscles flexing with the aftershocks of his orgasm. The thumping of his heart fills the ear pressed against his chest. He presses a gentle kiss above her eye, an arm wrapped around her waist.

The lull of sleep starts to take hold of her. Wrapped up between the warmth of his arms and the gentle rhythm of his heart, Fuujin closes her eyes, slowly slipping into a dreamless sleep, safe and satisfied. Just moments before she loses consciousness, Thancred shifts underneath her. She could feel his hand running through her hair and tracing nonsense patterns on her back. Her eyes flutter close as he wraps a light blanket over them, and whispers softly in her ear.

“I love you, Fuu. And I will love you until the end of time.”


End file.
